Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is suitable as an apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine that includes a water-cooled intercooler.
Background Art
JP 2011-214544A discloses an intake air temperature control device for an internal combustion engine that includes a water-cooled intercooler and an electrically driven water pump that circulates cooling water so as to flow through the intercooler. This control device calculates, based on engine load and engine speed, a base flow rate that is a command value of a base circulation flow rate for the electrically driven water pump. More specifically, in order to properly adjust the amount of heat that is transferred per unit time from intake air in the intercooler, the base flow rate is set so as to be greater as the engine load and the engine speed are higher.
In addition to JP 2011-214544A, JP 2014-095339A, JP 2014-218938A and JP 2010-190050A are patent documents which may be related to the present disclosure.